


Calm

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A hand on Makenshi's hip.
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



There was no way to tell if the world sliver they'd discovered was a constant dusk or constant dawn. But there was water, flowing through endless fields of soft moss that marked uninhabited calm. 

Kaze had long since spread his cloak and sank back onto that moss, Makenshi hot above him, on him, eyes closed as he rose and fell in a rhythm that Kaze sought to match with shallow thrusts. He kept a hand on Makenshi's hip, captivated and unable to look away. Makenshi was... 

He was a desire that Kaze didn't wholly understand. But one he wanted, completely.


End file.
